The Baby Einstein Movie
The Baby Einstein Movie is a film based on Baby Einstein. Baby Edision Summary One day, Madeline Pluto gets kidnapped by some serious bullies and the gang has to find clues to rescue her. But the kidnappers try to lock her up in a cage so they can kill her! And they are secretly planning to go back in time to stop her parents from getting together (which they actually do in the spinoff show)! Can the Baby Einstein Gang find her before it’s too late? Plot Once upon a time, a 7-year old boy named Mark Scholz is playing his Nintendo 64, and suddenly gets a call from his friends, called The Baby Einstein Gang. The gang tells him that there is a surprise for him at their house. Markie, his grandmother and also the puppeteer for Baby Einstein, drives him over to the Clark household (also known as the headquarters of The Baby Einstein Gang). The gang had finally been waiting for Mark. Soon, Madeline Pluto, Mark's 2-year old girlfriend of Asian descent, comes back from a long vacation. Mark gives her a hug. But suddenly, just as they are about to kiss, an 8-year old bully named Jake Cuttsfielder drops in and kidnaps Madeline. Mark chases after Jake and tries to save Madeline, but Jake punches Mark in the stomach, causing him to fall to the ground, while Madeline continues to struggle and scream as Jake runs off with her. An 8-year old member of the gang named Aspen Clark runs to Mark and asks him if he is okay, and he tells her what happened. Aspen is appalled, and Sierra Clark and her family rush out. They call the Plutos to let them know that their daughter got kidnapped. Everyone is angered. So Julie Aigner-Clark, Aspen and her 5-year old sister Sierra Clark's mother, and Mr. and Mrs. Pluto, Madeline's parents, send Mark, Aspen and Sierra on a rescue mission. Dave Privett does the same with the puppets., The groups travel across the world and meet odd people along the way, while dealing with obstacles. Meanwhile, Madeline is taken to countries like Morocco and Malta, and finally to a chemical factory in Bavaria, Germany. Jake meets Marren Hoffman, and has talk with his other friends, Nora, Faith, Maggie and Alayna about methods to kill the toddler, who is still screaming. Maren, who loves Mark, detests Madeline, and plots to travel back in time to prevent her conception and erase her from existence, really wants revenge since she bribed a man named Bill Schmidt to kidnap Madeline, but then Mark called the police and rescued her, enraging Maren. Jake then sends an army to hide Madeline from her friends so they can kill her. The army arrives, takes the still screaming baby girl, ties her to a chair and locks the entrance to the hiding place. As she is about to die, the girl unties herself and attacks a few members of the army, who then decide to seal her in a cage on the ceiling. After being locked, she begins to cry for her parents and begins to have flashbacks of her birth and the fun she has with them, and then plays peekaboo. Mark and the rest of the gang make it to Germany and infiltrate the factory. They try to rebel against Jake, who lies to the gang that Madeline is dead, and that Maren killed her and hid the body. They get very angry and confront Jake. A long battle ensues. They kick Jake off the catwalk and he falls into a bucket of electric chemicals, which dissolves and kills him, but the platform slopes and while the others try to get up, Maren tries to kill them by using a Chemical Shark. As a result, water floods most of the factory. The only place that isn't flooded is the place where Madeline is. The shark is then killed by a 9-year old member of African descent named Gabriel Mazon and the water drains out. The battle continues and Nora, Faith, Maggie, and Alayna get killed in brutal fashions. Suddenly, 15 metal wires from the snapping platform slowly wrap around the shoes on Maren's feet. Then her shoes fall away. The wires wrap around Maren's bare feet and pull. She tries to get up, but the wiring snaps and she falls to her death. The army then is destroyed. The gang checks to see if they are dead and that are. They celebrate. But then, they heard crying. They unlock the entrance to the hiding place, find Madeline, unlock the cage, rescue her, and make it back home. Mark and Madeline kiss and then she is hugged by her parents, who are extremely happy to see their little daughter. A party is held. Then a 9-year old girl named Jamie Wilson walks in and lifts Madeline up in the air. The toddler starts giggling and struggling playfully in her grip (in what is her final appearance) and the movie ends. Humans *Mark Scholz *Markie Sholz *Maren Hoffmann *Jake Cuttsfielder *Madeline Pluto *Mr. Pluto *Mrs. Pluto *Gabriel Mazon *Mr. Mazon *Mrs. Mazon *Aspen Clark *Sierra Clark *Julie Aigner-Clark *Bill Clark *Mia Mettais *Mr. Mettais *Mrs. Mettais *Maddison Long *Macrae Long *Mrs. Long *Mr. Long *Brandon Calbart *Mr. Calbart *Mrs. Calbart *Gaby Margas *Mr. Margas *Mrs. Margas *Dakota Snyder *Dylan Snyder *Mr.Snyder *Mrs. Snyder *Chloe Tyler *Toby Tyler *Mr. Tyler *Mrs. Tyler *Nora. Faith Maggie and Alayna *Jamie Wilson *David Privett *June Privett Puppets * Bard The Dragon * Divin' The Dolphin * Easter The Bunny * Bubba The Bird * Violet The Mouse * Gumbo The Duck * Oinky The Pig * Betsy McCow * Barney The Bull * Sugar The Cat * Benny The Butterfly * Knee Deep The Frog * Vincent Van Goat * Gutteral The Kangaroo * Bonkers The Frog * Sunny The Rabbit * Bach The Rabbit * Vivian Van Goat * Morris The Moose * Harry The Hippo * Max The Sheep * Jane The Monkey * Beethoven The Giraffe * Mozart The Koala * Neptune The Turtle * Issac The Lion * Penelope The Penguin * Rudolph The Reindeer * Rudy The Reindeer * Waldo The Walrus * Misty The Mouse * Joyce The Reindeer * Mark The Penguin * Nora The Polar Bear * Sudsy The Dog * Nathan The Horse * Roger The Rooster * Chilla The Mouse * Julie The Sheep * Thrillin The Hen * Randy The Raccoon * Roary The Lion * Georgia The Giraffe * Soapy The Bear * Wanda The Clownfish * Kenny The Fox * Galileo The Kangaroo * Pavlov The Dog * Quacker The Duck * Duckies Dad * Neighton The Horse * Wellighton The Cow * Harry The Hippo * Fregley The Pig * Ollie The Otter * Oliver The Octopus * Galileo's Mom * Lizzy The Tiger * Dotty The Ladybug * Wellington Van Cow * Gobbles Random Goat * Dora The Chick * Eddie The Chick * Da Vinci The Monkey * Mimi The Monkey * Otto The Owl * Noah The Elephant * Flossy The Flamingo * Andy The Panda * Monet The Zebra * Stripey The Zebra * Spring Zebra * Vivaldi The Duck * Summer Zebra * Fall Zebra * Winter Zebra * Bella The Cat * Wordsworth The Parrot * Baby Hippo * Fregley The Pig * Pavlet The Dog * Sidney The Squirrel * Baby Monkey * Baby Otter * Ollie's Mom * Duckies Mom * Ryan The Rhino * Bumblette The Bee * Dubba The Bird * Bud The Parrot * Sandy The Seal * Craig The Newborn Horse * Baabra The Sheep * Penny The Peacock * Ally The Alligator * Steggy The Stegosaurus * Yourie The Yourasaurus * Pterry The Pterodactyl * Sandy The Seahorse * Dot The Dalmatian * Chillin' The Chicken * Hugo The Hippo * Slick The Shark * Leapin' The Lizard * Bud The Buzzard * Bobbin' The Bunny * Lulu The Sheep * The Koe-Bee * Anthony The Pink River Dolphin * Haydn The Anteater * Pillie The Woodpecker * Coco The Cockatoo Spinoff TV Series *The Baby Einstein Show is based on the film and many of the characters return, but the continuity is different. In it, the events of the film never happened because Maren, Jake, and The Evil Quartet are still living, Mr. and Mrs. Pluto broke up, and Madeline does not exist at all (her conception and birth were prevented). Because of the latter, Mark has a new girlfriend named Samantha Allison. All this is due to time travel. Category:Movies